I Scream for Sorcerer's Swirl
by TheQsisters
Summary: It's a hot day in Enchancia. Cedric is stuck selling ice cream with Sofia and her noisy friends. The heat isn't making it any better. Will he last through the day, find Wormwood and a way to steal Sofia's amulet? My first Sofia the First fanfic.


Hello everyone! It is I, Nvq00, again! I got to tell you something. First off, happy holidays! Man 2013, it seems it was only yesterday when I was in the living room with my family, counting down the clock for New Year's. So anyway, I love Wreck-it Ralph, you all should know from the fics I made. However, over the year I became a brony or pegasister, whatever you call it, and I have also found a new obsession with Sofia the First. Both are great shows. If you like My Little Pony, you should check out Sofia the First. Inevitably, one of my favorite characters from Sofia the First is the villain of the show, Cedric the Royal Sorcerer. Now, I was on Tumblr, checking out Dezzoi's WIR blog and I saw a hilarious animation using audio from Cow and Chicken. Some time flew by and I thought that that scene Dezzoi used somehow fit Cedric more (don't ask me, my gut just told me it fit more). So I decided to make little story based on that. So this is my other late Christmas present to you all. More like an early New Year's gift.

* * *

It was a blazing hot Saturday in Enchancia. The sun, scorching high in the sky, gave no mercy to the kingdom below. Not a single cloud, not one thin strip of white, was to be seen. However, there was moisture in the air. Everyone was miserable with their clothes clinging onto their skin like soggy paper towels, especially the farmers who had to tend to the crops outside in the heat for the Royal Family.  
However, the Royal family and staff were no different. The King, Queen and children were in the library, sulking in the humidity. James laid his head on a sweat towel on the wooden desk to prevent his sweat from ruining the wood. He had his coat removed. Amber laid on the floor and fanned herself in a vain attempt to keep cool.  
She and Sofia were confined to simple, less frilly and stuffy dresses, which Amber didn't like considering that the dresses looked too plain but if it kept her cool she could deal with it. "It's soooo hot!" Amber whined. "We know." James said. "I wish it was snowing or raining right now." Sofia said from her seat at the table. "Isn't there anything that could keep the temperature cool inside the castle?" Queen Miranda asked. "Forget the castle being hot, all of Enchancia feels like Tangu on its humidest of days!" James exclaimed. "Nope." King Roland replied to Miranda's question. "Unless the temperature magically drops, we're all going to burn up."  
Sofia thought for a bit. _Hmm, what can we do so the whole kingdom can cool off?_ She thought. She perked up when she remembered her dad said "magically". "I know! What if we ask Mr. Ceedric if he can make it rain or snow? Like he did at me and mom's arrival at the castle or at the Snow Ball." she suggested. "Brilliant! Let's go ask him." James sat up. "Hold up James. Cedric may not be able to do any spells due to the heat. It could cause the spell to go haywire." Roland cautioned. "Since when do his spells ever go right?" Amber remarked. "Amber." Miranda said sternly and glared at Amber. "Well it's true!" Amber said in her defense. "Who cares? Honestly, I'd rather freeze in a blizzard than face this heat and humidity." James wiped beads of sweat from his forehead with the towel as he said this.  
Roland looked at Miranda for her opinion on this. She just shrugged and nodded in approval. "Alright you two, go get Cedric and tell him to meet us at the castle entrance." Roland told them. Sofia and James got out of their seats and ran to Cedric's tower.  
Meanwhile, Cedric was in his workshop, sitting near his desk with his head on an open spell book. His usual sorcerer's robe was off along with his gold bow tie and brown fingerless gloves. A nearly dehydrated Wormwood lied on his side on the desk. He let out a mournful squawk. "Oh, shut your beak. I'm dying too." Cedric grumbled. There was a knock on the door. "Whaaat?" Cedric asked weakly and brought his head off the desk. Sofia and James opened the door and stepped into the room. "Mr. Ceedric. Can you come to the castle entrance? Dad-I mean the king wants you to do a spell." Sofia informed Cedric. He sprang up in alert of the mere mention of the king. He took his robe off a nearby coat rack and grabbed his wand. With that, the trio headed to the courtyard.  
"Cedric! Thank goodness! Can you cast a snow spell, so we can all cool off?" Roland asked. "Y-yes, your majesty." Cedric replied nervously. He grabbed out his wand and took a deep breath. _I can do this_, he thought. He looked at Roland and the others and felt pressured. Anxiety formed in his weak chest and he began hyperventilating. He looked at the sky and pointed his wand at it. "Sssky above, groundbellow, magic wand make it snow?" Cedric rushed.  
Sparkles shot out from the tip of Cedric's wand and flew high into the sky. There was a flash of white and snowflakes began to fall. It worked! He messed up but it still worked! The family looked around them in amazement as snow softly fell and disappeared when they got to knee level. "Well done Cedric." Miranda complimented. "Don't forget! Sofia came up with the idea." James reminded. "Thank you both." Roland said satisfied. "Oh, it was nothing your majesty. Just doing my royal duty sir." It was almost painful saying those words but to be honest, Cedric was overjoyed that he finally got a compliment for his work after years and years of doubt.  
Suddenly, a strong wind with snowflakes came out of nowhere. The current went into a section of the courtyard and swirled, going faster and faster. It gathered the clouds that were about to spread into all of Enchancia so everyone could cool off and formed into a frosty tornado. Everyone gasped and tried to run away but they were all swept one by one into the tornado.  
"Woo hoo!" James cheered.  
"Whoooa!" Sofia exclaimed.  
"Aaaaggh!" Amber screamed. The king and queen held each others hands tightly as they floated through the tornado. "Ce-e-e-edric! Ma-a-a-ake it sto-o-o-p!" Roland shouted over the loud howling of the wind. Cedric grabbed his wand out of the air. "Right away, your majesty!" Cedric yelped. "Thermo elevate!" he shouted.  
The temperature gradually rose while the tornado began to slow down. The clouds melted away as did the snowflakes. The wind currents dissipated and gently put everyone down. "The spell went wrong. What a surprise." Amber mumbled under her breath sarcastically as she brushed herself off. "That was fun! Do it again!" James exclaimed excitedly. "No James. And Cedric. I thought I made it clear I wanted snow. Not a snow tornado." Roland crossed his arms. "My apologies, your highness. I take it you don't want me to try again?" Cedric bowed apologetically. "And put my family at risk? No. I'm sorry, but all I can say now is try harder and we'll just have the chef make some ice cream." Roland said. "I understand, your majesty." Cedric said remorsefully and looked at the ground. "Come along children." Roland called to them.  
The family walked back to the castle except for Sofia. She walked up to Cedric. "Sorry about your spell Mr. Ceedric. Do you want some ice cream? I can bring you some." Sofia suggested, trying to comfort the hurt sorcerer. He bent down to her level. "It's Ced-ric and no, I don't want any ice cream." he sneered. "Oh. Okay then. See you some other time!" Sofia bid him goodbye and ran back to the castle in anticipation. Cedric decided to go back to his tower.  
Back in his workshop, Cedric wanted to practice the spell once more. He got his wand and prepared himself to perform the spell. He took a deep breath and concentrated. _Remember son, slow and steady does the trick._ Cedric remembered his father's words. He looked at the painting of his parents and was filled with the desire to prove Roland and his father that he was a great sorcerer and a desire to make his mom proud and possibly brag to Goodwin.  
Cedric waved his wand and began the incantation. "Sky above, ground below, magic wand make it snow!" he finished. Another wave of sparkles shot from Cedric's wand and to the ceiling. The temperature dropped, clouds formed and snow fell softly while disappearing at knee level. "I knew it, Wormy! I had the spell right!" Cedric cheered. However, Wormwood, due to natural bird instincts, cawed a very chattery call out of cold and flew out the window. "Wormy! Where do you think you're going?" Cedric asked. He ran to the window and saw Wormwood fly down to the courtyard. Cedric ran to the door but before he left, he deactivated the snow spell.  
Over at the castle courtyard, Sofia, Lucinda, Jade and Ruby were preparing an ice cream kart. "Great idea, Ruby, with the ice cream kart. Now everyone in town can have some of the castle's finest, coldest ice cream for as little as 50 cents!" Jade said happily. "Thanks. And thank you Sofia for bringing the kart and Lucinda for keeping the ice cream cold with your spell." Ruby thanked brightly. "You're welcome." Sofia and Lucinda replied in unison. "Jinx!" Lucinda raised her voice.  
The group began to push the kart together when suddenly, they heard someone coming this way. Cedric came up to the group. "Have any of you seen a raven fly down this way?" he panted. "Wormwood? No, I don't think so." Sofia said. Cedric saw the kart and wondered what they were going to do with it. "What are you four doing anyway?" Cedric asked. "We're gonna sell some ice cream to the villagers." Jade explained. "Wanna join?" Sofia asked. "Maybe we'll find Wormwood along the way."  
Cedric opened his mouth to say no but then he saw the amulet hanging around Sofia's neck. _Maybe I could find a way to steal Sofia's amulet during this shenanigan_, he thought. "I guess so. You all need an adult to supervise you anyway." Cedric agreed. "Great! Now let's get to selling!" Lucinda said cheerfully. _Yay_, Cedric thought sarcastically in his head.  
The group made their way down to the village. It took awhile and the kart rolled away from them several times but all the ice cream was still in edible condition. It actually seemed that the village was a bit cooler than the castle but it was still pretty humid. It was more unbearable for Cedric due to the girls' yelling "Ice cream! Get your gourmet ice cream right here! Only 50¢!" repetitively. It was complete chaos. There were a lot of villagers who did buy the ice cream. Apparently, the village ice cream parlor ran out of ice. So there wasn't any except for theirs.  
Cedric didn't see Wormwood anywhere but he did see two birds, a rabbit and a way to get Sofia's amulet. There wasn't any customers and all of Sofia's friends were busy trying to get some. Sofia was waiting patiently at the kart with Cedric. "Wow. A lot of people needed to cool off. I'm glad we found another way to help Enchancia beat the heat." Sofia said thankfully. "Me too." Cedric lied. He was in it for the praise. "Mr. Ceedric. Do you still want ice cream? There's some left and I think we've pretty much got everyone. You deserve some. Here." Sofia reached into the kart and pulled out a spoon and bowl with some scoops of ice cream in it. She handed it to Cedric. "Why thank you, Princess." He said. "You're welcome." she replied. Cedric began to eat the ice cream which was pretty good.  
He then gathered a spoonful of ice cream and aimed it at Sofia's amulet while she wasn't looking. He pulled the spoon back and let go, causing some ice cream to fly and splat onto her amulet as planned. "Oh sorry Sofia, I'm such a messy eater. And I got your amulet dirty. Here let me clean it." he offered. He held his hand out for her to put the amulet in his hand but she didn't. "It's okay. Accidents happen. You don't have to clean it. I'll do it." Sofia assured him.  
"But I know just the thing to clean it. Besides it was my fault." Cedric insisted. "Nah I'm fine. Just watch for customers for me for a moment." Sofia said. She walked away and out of sight. "Dang it! I was close that time." Cedric muttered. Nothing was going right that day. He messed up on a spell. Wormwood ran away. He got stuck selling ice cream with tone-deaf children and he failed to get the amulet again. The heat wasn't making it any better. Now to top it all off, 3 kids came up to him. One had a ball with him. "Hey mister. Can we have some ice cream?" asked the leader. He had a very annoying voice.  
Cedric swore he saw them before but went on with it anyway. "Oh Merlin's mushrooms." Cedric said under his breath. There was none left for even one person! "Well? We are waiting!" one of the kids said rudely. Cedric began to panic. "Umm. What flavor?" he asked stupidly. He desperately tried to fight back a facepalm but he couldn't do it in front of these kids. These snot-nosed, bratty looking kids.  
"Vanilla." said the kid with the ball. "Rocky road."said the girl. "Sorcerer's swirl."said the leader. "We don't have those unfortunately." Cedric blurted out in nervousness. "You guys don't have anything, do you?" asked the lead kid with his voice playing on Cedric's sanity. Everything was coming together and about to blow inside him. Nothing was going his way at all and he was about to crack because of it. He smiled and took out his wand,"How about sorcerer's magic in a swirl? Surprise!" Sparkles swirled and popped from Cedric's wand as he twirled it in front of the children's faces. They looked at him skeptically.  
Cedric shouted. "I can't stand it anymore! I don't have any ice cream! None whatsoever!" He took the lead kid and shook him then suddenly stopped. "I don't even like ice cream. OR KIDS!" he started out quietly then shouted in the kid's face. "It says I scream on my kart. Not ice cream! Get it? Because I scream!" he let go of the kid and pointed to the sign on the kart before he shrieked this. The kid backed slowly away from Cedric as did the other kids. "Look at me, hmm? AAAAAAAGHH!" Cedric screamed and waved his arms. He stopped and got a little dizzy. "Ooh, ha ha! Screaming is my hobbyyyyyy" he said in a singy-songy voice. Then the kid with the ball threw it as hard as he could at Cedric's head which caused him to get knocked out cold. The kids then ran away. "This was your idea to get more ice cream!" the girl accused the lead boy.  
Sofia returned and was surprised to see Cedric unconscious on the floor and decided to round up her friends and go home. Maybe the heat was too much for Mr. Ceedric, Sofia thought. They helped him into the kart and headed back to the castle. It took even longer to go uphill especially if there was something as heavy as a man in the kart.  
Cedric woke up in his room with an ice pack on his head and Sofia sitting next to him. "Where am I?" Cedric asked. "Back in your workshop. We brought you back up here after we saw you fainted." Sofia explained. Cedric sat up and rubbed his head. There was a bruise where the kid with the ball hit him. He suddenly remembered about Wormwood. "Where's Wormwood?" he asked worriedly. Sofia pointed to Wormwood's usual perch. Cedric craned his neck and saw his beloved raven sleeping on it. "He followed us home." Sofia informed Cedric. He relaxed and laid back down.  
His headache was unbearable. "Thank you Sofia, but now I think I need a rest." Cedric said weakly. "That's fine. See you later Mr Ceedric!" Sofia bid. "It's still Cedric!" Cedric reminded her but she had already closed the door. He looked at the ceiling and reviewed his day. _Ugh, not now. I just want to go to sleep_, Cedric thought. He took the ice pack and put it on his head and soon drifted off to a blissful sleep.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it as I did. Sorry that it's so long but I'm glad you made it through. Tell me if there's anything you think I should fix. This is Nvq00 signing off!


End file.
